Ring 7
Ring 7 is a ring for JToH, as well as the seventh ring of Kiddie's Inferno. Ring 7 has 12 towers (2 of which are soul-crushing). Its soul crushing towers are Tower of Terrifying Beauty, at Extreme difficulty, and Tower of Elongated Runs, at Catastrophic difficulty. This ring was released on January 25th, 2020. Tower of Pure Torment, Tower of Time Wasting, Tower of Towering Pillars, Tower of Increasing Pressure, Tower of Endless Wandering and the Tower of Triangular Terror were once confirmed for the ring, but got deconfirmed due to several reasons. Design * The design of this ring is a big cavern area with some lava down below, looking like the Nether World from Minecraft, according to the pictures down below. Secrets Soul Crushing * Tower of Terrifying Beauty: Go into the credits area, jump down on that rock, walk through the wall and Tower of Terrifying Beauty will be right in front of you. * Tower of Elongated Runs: Go to Cat Therapy, climb on some posters, make a wall glitch through that window, get the button, go back to the lobby, go to the viewing area, walk through a non-collidable wall, and Tower of Elongated Runs will be right in front of you. Fidjo20 * Go to the center, next you will see a pillar with a non-collidable wall, jump in and Fidjo20 will be there. Citadel * By the credits rock to Tower of Terrifying Beauty, jump to it. You might see a different colored wall. It's actually non-collidable. Go inside it, and the citadel will be right in front of you. Towers # Tower of Rushed Building # Tower of Feeling Lazy # Tower of Collective Collaboration # Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics (featured on ring select) # Tower of Orientating Oscillating Opinions (featured on ring select) # Tower of Never Giving Up, Ever # Tower of Never Ending Dizziness (featured on ring select) # Tower of Yearning Victory (featured on ring select) # Tower of Extreme Hell (missing music names) # Tower of Ultraviolet # Tower of Terrifying Beauty (featured on ring select) # Tower of Elongated Runs (featured on ring select) Music * Lobby: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST The Hammer of Pompeii (Necropolis) * Sky Lobby: Pokémon X & Y - The Kalos Power Plant * Old lobby music: Neo Bowser Castle - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Music * ToTB room: * Fake ToER room: Circus - Theme Song * ToER room: * Winners room: Trivia * This is the first ring to hide two soul crushing towers instead of one, unlike Rings 5 and 6, where one was hidden and the other was with the rest of the portals. * This ring looks very similar to the Nether World from Minecraft, as the rocks are dark red like Netherrack, and the fog is dark red, and that there is lava down below. * Before there were 8 bugs left in development, former developers got to enter the ring. * This ring has the Tower of Elongated Runs, which is currently the hardest ingame tower. Gallery Ring7Alpha.png|An early screenshot of Ring 7 in development. fddfdf.PNG|The Cavernous Valley of Ring 7. Ring7-Inside.jpg|First Ring 7 teaser. Ring7-View.png|Second Ring 7 teaser. R7-Lobby.png|Ring 7's lobby. R7-Spawn.png|Ring 7's spawn. R7-Citadel.png|Ring 7's citadel. R7-Credits.png|Ring 7's credits area. R7-Therapy.png|Ring 7's Cat Therapy. R7-Viewing.png|Ring 7's Viewing Area. R7-Sky.png|Ring 7's Sky Lobby. R7-Obby.png|Ring 7's Practice Obby. R7-Secrets.png|Ring 7's secret entrances. R7-Fake.png|Ring 7's fake room. R7-Fidjo.png|Ring 7's Fidjo location. R7-Winner.png|Ring 7's room of winners. Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 7 Category:Rings with a Catastrophic tower